Before the Curse
by Akuroku-chan
Summary: Yasou and Suki were just about the most unlikly cuple, until one day, under a cerry tree, fate brings them together. Please R&R I suck at summerys, but please just read it, you'll like it!
1. A new love

A/N: hi guys! Did ja' miss me:P ok, um, probably through half of this thing I'll have no clue what the hell (please excuse me) I'm talking about… so… if I get something wrong… -hides- please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… BUT I do own Suki and Yasuo… THEY'RE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!

Yasuo: -sigh- -rolls eyes- sorry she's a bit… well, you know… strange…

Me: ONWARD TO THE STORY! –skips in opposite direction-

Yasuo: god help me…

Chapter one: The beginning of a new love

Suki ran her hand through her dark brow hair. She watched as the cherry blossom petals fell from their beautiful tree. A forgotten piece of parchment lay in her lap. She sighed, she loved sitting under this cherry tree. It was like a second home to her. Slowly her eyes closed, and she dosed off in the warm sunlight. Although soon she was awaken by the presence of another. She opened her gentle blue eyes to see who woke her from her slumber. She silently gasped, there, right in front of her, was the most perfect man (well, I guess boy…) she had ever seen. He had silver hair that ran down to the base of his cheek bones, and he has soft violet/silver eyes. "I'm so sorry milady!" he exclaimed "I didn't mean to wake you…" he paused for a second, to look into her eyes "you just looked so peaceful in your sleep." He gave her a sheepish smile "my name is Sohma, Yasuo." He said with a little bow.

Suki quickly stood up and dusted herself off "Honda, Suki." She said shyly.

He smiled and took her hand. He held it up to his lips and kissed it softly, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time "pleased to meet you… Honda-san."

She blushed "y…you too Sohma-san."

He smiled a bit wider at her "would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He linked arms with her, and looked up at the tree. He reached out and took the closest cherry blossom, and placed it behind Suki's ear. She blushed and smiled at him. "so," he said, starting to walk, "how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 16." She said smiling at him "you?"

He gave her arm a little squeeze "I'm 17."

Suki sighed "Lucky, you only have one year till you come of age…" she sighed again "Everyone treats me like a kid."

Yasuo laughed at this comment "but you **are** a kid." He said, smiling down at her "I hate being older" he sighed, giving her a weak smile "People are always looking up to me, expecting so much from me…" she saw his eyes go a bit cold, thinking about how his family was. He was always ignored by his parents, and his little brother getting all the attention. He looked over at her, to see Suki looking at him with worry in her eyes. His eyes softened again, and he smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll grow up in time."

a/n: OKIE DOKIE! DONE:D I hope you guys liked that chapter… now… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-falls over- ahahaha…


	2. A story told

Silveryuki06: AH! Thank you so much! (you are WAY to nice :P) I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you since your SO nice k:D

Disclaimer: I own all the characters here… but I don't own fruits basket T.T

Chapter two: Stories told

The two had been walking for a while when Yasuo spotted a log on the ground that looked like it could fit two. He walked her over to it, and they both sat down. "So, were you doing something before you dosed off?" Yasuo asked "I noticed a piece of parchment in your lap."

Suki's suddenly jumped up "oh, oh my gosh!" she exclaimed "I need to get back to grandfather! He is going to be so mad!" she exclaimed, she started running off in the wrong direction.

Yasuo started laughing "Honda-san! You're going the wrong way!"

Suki stopped and blushed, she turned around, with a sheepish smile on her face "Y-your right." She said.

Yasuo ruffled her hair, and took her hand "let me escort you home." He said giving her a big smile. She smiled back and nodded. Once they got back to the cherry tree, Yasuo realized that there was a little cottage near the tree. "Is that where you live?" he asked her. She nodded in response. Yasuo thought that the house seemed a bit small, but he was used to living in temples, since his family was rich. A little old man (a/n: you hear that description a lot, huh?) with white hair, was standing outside.

"Where have you been Suki-chan?" he asked.

'An angel picked me up and took me to heaven' she thought "Sohma-san took me on a walk, Grandpa" She said blushing a little.

"I see." Said her grandfather, giving her a knowing smile.

Yasuo bowed "It's nice to meet you sir." He said.

Suki's grandfather smiled approvingly, and bowed back, Suki looked at her grandfather "Grandpa, can I walk with Sohma-san more?" she asked, hopefully.

Her grandfather laughed "Sure Suki-chan, just make it back for dinner." Suki smiled and kissed him on the cheek, saying a quick thank you.

"So, Honda-san, where are we heading?" asked Yasuo.

Suki shrugged "Well, there is this really pretty place that I like… we're almost there." She said, pointing to a cluster of cherry trees "I love cherry blossoms, they are so beautiful in the spring."

Yasuo nodded, and slipped his hand in hers, giving her a smile. She blushed and smiled back.

Suki pulled Yasuo into the clump of cherry trees. There was a little clearing in the middle with a wooden bench sitting underneath a big oak tree. They sat down on the bench, and Yasuo noticed an engraving in front of the bench. He leaned forward to see what it said, "Here lies Yumi Honda. May her spirit rest in peace." 'Who's Yumi?' Yasuo thought to himself.

"That's my mother." Suki said quietly. He looked over at her surprised and saw she was looking down at her folded hands in her lap, she had a small smile on her face. "She was sick, and she never got better…" she looked up at Yasuo and smiled "But that never stopped her from being a wonderful person. She was always happy and care-free. You'd never know she was sick."

"how… how long…?" Yasuo stuttered

"She died a year ago." Suki said sighing "although I can still sense her spirit here. This was her favorite place to do her art work. She would paint the trees, and they were always changing, so she never ran out of new ideas… and I guess that's why I love to draw here." Suki said, smiling thoughtfully at one of the trees.

"S-so, you draw?" asked Yasuo, trying to change the topic.

Suki giggled "Yeah, my mom passed down her love of art to me." Suki sighed "Although loving something isn't enough, you also have to have money to buy supplies and stuff like that."

"I-I could help you with that!" Yasuo exclaimed.

"Oh, no I couldn't…" Suki started

"No! No, I insist. My family has too much money anyways." He said smiling at her. "So, what have you always wanted to get?" he asked.

"W-well, charcoal pencils would be a lot easier to draw with…"

"Ok! Let's go now!" Yasuo said jumping up, and grabbing Suki's hand. 

"N-Now!" Suki asked, stumbling to get up.

Yasuo laughed and pulled her along "Of coerce now!" he said, his eyes gleamed of excitement.

Suki laughed as well, 'he acts like he never gets out.' She thought.

Once they got to the market, Yasuo suddenly stopped "aw, crap." He said under his breath, staring strait ahead.

"What is it?" Suki asked, looking at what he was staring at.

"YASOU-CHAN!" cried a girl, which seemed to be a year older than Suki. She ran up to him and hugged him (A/N: POOF! Oh, wait… wrong part… :P) "Oh Yasuo-chan how long has it been!" she asked.

Yasuo sighed and tried to pull her off "About two hours Yura-san" 

"And a two hours to long!" she said, hugging him tighter.

Suki watched, and was very surprised "erm… Sohma-san?" she said quietly.

Yura suddenly let go of Yasuo and walked over to Suki "And who are you, peasant?" she asked, looking Suki up and down, glaring at her.

"I-I…" 

"THIS is my girlfriend Suki." Interrupted Yasuo, slipping an arm around Suki's waist, making her blush. "Suki-chan," he said looking down at her "This is Yura."

She looked up at him shocked, but then smiled when Yasuo winked at her. "Y-Yes Yasuo-kun, she looked up at Yura "Hello Yura-san." She said smiling.

"I have to go" Yura snarled, storming away.

When she was gone Yasuo took his arm away from her and smiled sheepishly "Sorry to do that to you, su-I mean Honda-san"

"Er, y-you can call me Suki… if you want that is." Suki said blushing.

"Ok Suki-kun" Yasuo said giving her a wide smile, "And call me by my first name, we're friends, right?"

"YES!" Suki shouted, grabbing his hand, then she realized that she just yelled "I-I mean yes, we are friends… Yasuo-kun."

She smiled widely up at him. He returned the smile, and started walking towards a stand that had art supplies. When they approached an overweight man looked up and saw Suki "Aw, not you again!" he exclaimed "I told you, ya can't stand around and drool over everythin' I ain't gunna give ya nothin'." He said bluntly.

Yasuo was socked at how rude the man was to her, because the man was usually extremely nice to him. 'How dare he yell at Suki!' he thought. "Excuse me." Yasuo said, putting his hand on Suki's shoulder.

"Oh, Sohma-san! SO good to see you sir, please excuse this filthy peasant, she'll go away soon." The man said smiling.

"Sir, this 'dirty peasant' is my friend." He said, in a sweat-sour voice, giving the man a hard look.

"O-oh…. I-I'm terribly sorry for insulting your sla-" he started but was cut off by Yasuo grabbing the man's throat and lifted him a little in the air "she is not my slave." He said giving him a cold glare. "SHE IS MY FRIEND, SO GET THAT TROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" he yelled throwing him back, making knock over his chair.

The man stumbled to get up, and he bowed "y-y-yes s-sir! W-w-hat would y-you and your f-friend l-like?" he asked, obviously terrified.

"A set of charcoal pencils, and a book of drawing paper." He said, putting money on the table. The man got all the stuff out and gave it to Yasuo. "Thank you." Yasuo said, still giving the man a hard look. He took the stuff, and walked away holding Suki's hand.

Suki walked along Yasuo, too shocked to talk.

After they got out of the market, Yasuo stopped and sighed "I-I'm sorry…" he said quietly."I-I just… I guess I just got upset when he kept calling you bad names…" he looked at the ground.

Suki looked up, and smiled "Yasuo-kun?" she said quietly

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her. 

Suki lunched herself at him, embracing him around the neck "Thank you." She said into his shirt.

Yasuo turned about 10 shades of red, "I-I..."

"No one's ever stood up for me, it just makes me so happy to have a friend that would care for me so much." She said, pulling away to look at him. Since she was a little shorter than him he had to tilt his head down to look into her eyes. Yasuo saw that her beautiful sea blue eyes were brimmed with tears. Slowly one made it's way down her pink tinted cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry." He said, wiping a tear away from her face. He smiled when she blushed, and he put his forehead on hers, his usual violent violet eyes, were now soft. "I will always be here for you Suki-kun. Always." He pulled her to his chest and rested his head on hers. 'I think I've fallen in love with you' he thought, smiling at the thought.

"Y-Yasuo-k-kun y-your squishing me!" exclaimed Suki. Quickly Yasuo released her and blushed.

"S-sorry" he said giving her a sheepish smile. She smiled back and leaned against him as they walked. Yasuo slipped his arm around her waist, and gave her a small squeeze. 

Once they got back to Suki's house it was dark. "Sorry I got you home so late." Yasuo said.

"Oh, grandpa won't mind." Suki said smiling. "Thank you for today Yasuo-kun…" she said, then she quickly kissed him on the cheek, she started pulling away, when Yasuo caught her arm, and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss by entering her mouth. Yasuo ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled her into him. They explored each other's mouths, pouring their souls into each other. Slowly they made their way to the cherry tree, he laid her down and-

"Yasuo-kun? Yasuo-kun?" Suki asked, waving her hand in front of his face. (A/N: MWAHAHA and YOU thought I was going to make this a lemon, didn't you? lol sorry… I don't really know how write those… I'm 12 for gods sake:P)

Yasuo snapped out of his day dream "Huh, wha?" he asked. Suki was standing in front of Yasuo. He noticed that his hand was on his cheek 'oh… she kissed my cheek… and I kinda spazzed…' Yasuo smiled dreamily thinking about his quick day dream. He shook his head, and smiled at Suki "S-sorry Suki-kun." He bowed "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Y-sure!" Suki exclaimed. She smiled and stumbled to bow back as she walked inside her house.

Yasuo chuckled to himself as he started to walk home.

A/n: HI GUYS! Omg I FINALLY finished it… I'm REALLY sorry about not updating in a while. And to all the reviewers that have questions, I'll reply in my next update (And I'm going to try and make it soon), oh, and by the way… REVIEWS help me type faster… KEWL HUH:P so, please review… luv ya! )


	3. A new couple

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS! I think that maybe if you keep reviewing me, then more ppl will read my story… ALSO I found out that my other story is in a C2 group! EE! I NEVER thought I would EVER be good enough to be in one! ) so, here are all my comments to your latest reviews!

---

Em-chan: THANKIES! Lol I kno I thought the day dream was funny too :P

Silveryuki06: No prob! ) lol and yes it was ONLY a day dream :P I just had to get it off my chest lol, and yeah I love it already too )

Attanasio: ehehehe… um, yeah I just happened to think about the idea on my way home from doing something…. (I don't remember what I was doing I just know I was in a car and I thought of it :P)

Sango-121: SHH! DON'T TELL THEM MY REAL NAME! lol jk. Thanks for reviewing me:

Yoshiru: haha, I don't think I'm going to make this a lemon… :P and they are 16 (Suki) and 17 (Yasuo)

Cici: OO; oh…. My….. God…. Cici…… that….. THAT WAS THE LONGEST REVIEW IN HISTORY! Also an extremely nice one :3 for that………. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BFF CICI:D

**Disclaimer:** I own everyone in this story… although I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter 3: A new couple

Suki floated through the rest of the night. After she had dinner she went upstairs and flopped down on her bed, and took out her brand new charcoal pencils and her new book. She absentmindedly started drawing. After about an hour she came back to her senses and looked down at the picture. She gasped and blushed hard. She drew a very detailed picture of Yasuo with out his shirt on. "erm…" Suki said, quickly tearing out that and sticking it under her small mattress. She sighed and tried drawing again, and after a little she noticed that it was a picture of Yasuo smiling. She glared at her hand "Stop drawing Yasuo!" she said.

"Suki-chan" she heard her grandfather say outside her door "Time to go to sleep"

"Ok grandpa." Suki called. She got off her bed and changed into her clothes that she slept in, which was a shirt that barely covered the top of her thighs, and her underwear.

(change of POV)

Yasuo woke to the sun coming into his large room. "Another dull day." He said, Then he remembered Suki, "Ah, but I am wrong." He said, getting out of his unmade bed. He sleepily walked into his bathroom, and looked into the mirror. He ran his hand through his silver hair, and mumbled something about "stupid hair" and "cut it all off". (A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..hahaha……..ha? ok, sorry I found that funny some how…. Ok, ignore me, keep reading.) He washed his face and went back into his room. He quickly changed, and checked his reflection again in the mirror. He smiled and quietly left his big house. He thankfully got out of his house without his parents bombarding him. Outside his house he saw a bush of roses. They were a beautiful pink color, and were in full bloom. "Perfect." He said, picking them. He swiftly walked in the direction of Suki's house, remembering it perfectly, like he visited it everyday. (A/n: maybe he did O.o;; lol jk).

When he reached it he knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few minutes Suki opened the door, not seeing who she was letting in. She was wearing a pink tank top like shirt, and a short skirt that went to her mid thighs. "Grandpa hold on!" she shouted, then she turned to a very red-in-the-face Yasuo.

He was staring at her lack of clothing, with a deep blush across his face "Um… er… I…" he stuttered. He quickly looked back at her face.

She slowly looked down to see what she was wearing "EEP! S-Sorry! H-Hold on a s-sec!" she said, running upstairs. A few more minutes of small crashes, she came back down in a longer white skirt that went to her knees, and a light pink blouse. She smiled sheepishly up at him "sorry." She said blushing a little "Those are my 'around the house clothes'." She said.

'I wouldn't mind living here if I got to see Suki like this every day." He thought. Although he mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. "It's ok." He said calming his blush, "Shall we go?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her. He stuck out his arm, for her to take.

"Y-Yes." Suki said, wrapping her arm around his. He smiled again, and walked out of the little house, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said, taking the pink roses out from behind him. He took a step away from her, and held out the roses, bowing "for you my lady." He said in a kidding voice.

Suki gasped, and took the flowers from him "They're beautiful…" she murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you." Yasuo said without thinking.

Suki looked up surprised "N-no, y-your just saying that." She said blushing, and looking down.

Yasuo felt something inside him growl with anger "That is not true." He said sternly, his hand moving under her shin so she would look at him. He was closer than Suki thought, and she blushed a deeper color. Yasuo looked at her soft lips, and his heartbeat quickened. He started to lean forward, 'no… no don't do it… she probably doesn't like you… don't… don't…' a voice in his head (A/n: O HE'S HEARING VOICES! AHHHHHHHH ok I'm done) tried to tell him, but he blocked it out. He softly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away, quickly, and saw her stunned face. He quickly took it for disgust "I… I'm sorry… I… I don't know what… came over me… I'm sorry…" he stuttered, letting go of her and stepping back.

Suki looked up at him "Yasuo…"

"I'm sorry!" he said, interrupting her.

"Yasuo!" Suki said, a bit louder, getting his attention. "Yasuo… it's ok… I… I like you…" Suki said looking down "I mean I really like you…." She said blushing hard. She waited a few minutes, to hear Yasuo's response, and got worried when she didn't hear anything. She looked up shyly to see Yasuo grinning. He grabbed her, and twirled her around a little. Suki let out a squeal, and giggled, when her set her back down. He didn't move his arms from her waist though.

"I really like you too." He said, kissing her. When they pulled away, both of them were grinning. "Let's go." Yasuo said, putting one of his arms around her waist, and staring to walk away with her.

Little did they know, that they were being watched by jealous eyes, "Yasuo-kun is **mine**… she'll have to go…"

A/n: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! cries in a corner I AM SO SORRY I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, I never realized how lucky I am for even GETTING reviews! (I guess I just got spoiled from you guys in my other story.) OH speaking of which, I have an idea for the sequel to my first story! So look forward to that! Thanks again… and sorry again:3

k4g0m3-ch4n


End file.
